Blue Oblivion
by InsaneHypaKid
Summary: TK can't stand to see Kari arm in arm with...Davis. When TK goes back to the digi-world to talk to Patamon...He finds someone else.... (Summary continues inside)


TK can't stand to see Kari arm in arm with...Davis. When TK goes back to the Digi-World to talk to Patamon...He finds someone else. Will Kari come and save him? And who is this 'someone'? How will this story end up? Daikari or Takari? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Asianavenue.com. DON'T SUE ME! ****

Blue Oblivion

I watched in disbelief as my beloved Kari walked passed me, arm in arm with...him. 

Davis Motomiya.

Why Kari? Why did you do this to me? After all we've been through together? I've had feelings for you for so long Kari. And now...This is how I end up. Lonely, cold...And heartbroken.

"H-Hey you two..." I greeted dryly.

"Oh, hey TK."

It sent a chill down my spine. That beautiful voice. A wave of sadness swept through my whole body. Davis...Davis is so lucky...To have that beautiful voice say things like, "Hey sweetie." and "I love you." 

Oh Kari...You have no idea all the pain you've caused. I don't want to be selfish...But I can't help it. You're so beautiful, kind, sweet…I need you Kari...I don't feel the same way to others when I'm around you. 

"Whats...Up?" I tried to say cheerfully.

"Leave us alone TQ. We're on a date and we don't want to be disturbed by someone like _you._" Davis said coldly.

Oh, how I wanted to punch him. And I easily could. But no...Not in front of Kari.

I looked at Kari, who nodded and looked up at Davis dreamily.

Disgusting.

I'd never imagine Kari looking up at Davis like that. And just after he said something like what he said to me. This was torment. I hated this. 

"How very friendly." I said sarcastically. Ever since Davis hooked up with Kari, he's been acting like he could treat me anyway he wanted. 

I got up off the bench, took one more glance at Kari, and sadly walked away.

"Hey TK...What wrong? You look down." Matt asked, noticing my depression.

I haven't eaten anything. I always found excuses to get away from crowded places. I ignored conversations that looked like it was going to end up a long one. You would've guessed that I didn't wanna talk about it.

"Its nothing Matt. Nothing..." 

Matt stared at me. Doesn't look like he believed me.

"C'mon squirt. What is it? You can talk to me."

Oh typical Matt. Always offering to help out. The crest of friendship suits him well.

"Oh Matt...I can never get past you..."

"Got that right. Now tell me. Whats wrong?"

I wondered if it was a good idea to tell him. He could stomp over to Davis's place and beat him up. But what surprised me was...I didn't really care if that happened.

"It's...Kari."

Matt's face turned red. "What'd she do? Did she hurt you?"

I stared at the floor. I shut my bedroom door closed.

"She did hurt me...Not physically...I guess you can say mentally." I tried to explain, although, struggling a bit.

Matt stared at me awkwardly. "Wuh?"

I sighed. "Can people really get _that _dumb?"

"Hey, stop with that. What did you mean? How did she hurt you?"

Ugh...Sometimes Matt really annoys me. So clueless. 

"She broke my heart." I said, jumping to conclusions.

Matt stared at me again. I stared at the floor, another wave of sadness swept through my body. "She's with Davis." I managed to say, before my eyes welled up with tears. 

There I go again. 

Crying like I was still 7. I always hated it when that happened.

"TK!" Matt hugged me.

"Its alright little bro...Everything's going to be ok..." Matt comforted me.

"I--I wanna see Patamon." I choked. I ran out of my room and out the front door.

I ran, almost blinded with tears, into my school. I bumped into open doors and desks and stumbled into the computer 

room.

Empty. Good.

I took out my trusty digi-vice and held it up to a computer screen.

"Digi- port, open!" I said, and I felt myself lunge into the computer.

Soon, I found myself in the digi-world. Surrounded by green trees. I looked around.

"Patamon!" I called. I looked around again. "Patamon!" I heard some leaves rustling. "Patamon?" I turned around, and my eyes grew round with fear.

"AAHHH!!"

~*~Kari's POV~*~

"So Kari, what do you wanna do?" Davis asked me.

"Umm..." a beeping sound interrupted me. I took my Mini computer (A/N: Sorry, I forgot what those are called) out of my pocket and opened it up.

"More mail?!" Davis whined. "First Yolei, then Cody, and now this? Ahh!" 

"Oh shut up Davis." I said, annoyed. I looked into my mini computer. "It's from Matt!"

"Matt?"

"Yeah. This is what it says." (A/N: These are not real e-mail addresses!)

To: PinkKitty@asianavenue.com, soCCeCHAMP@asianavenue.com, KendoMaster@asianavenue.com, kens_gurl@asianavenue.com, kaizer_boy@asianavenue.com, hypothesis_maker@asianavenue.com, teNNisLOVEr@asianavenue.com, doc_joe@asianavenue.com

From: 2SEXY4U@asianavenue.com

Title: Has anyone seen him?

Hey guys,

Has anyone seen TK? He looked really down the last time I saw him.

Matt

P.S Kari, I'll need to talk to you later.

"TK's missing!" I exclaimed. Davis shrugged. 

"So?"

"Stop it Davis. We have to find him."

"Ugh...Leave it to TZ to mess up a romantic day like this."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey wait, what about the PS?" Davis asked, pointing at the tiny screen.

"Nevermind the PS, lets go look for him!" I ran towards the park.

Davis sighed and followed me.

~*~Matt's POV~*~

"Man...I'm really worried...What happened to TK?!" I said to myself. I paced on the floor. I was pacing so much that there was a black mark appearing on the floor.

"Don't worry Matt. He's bound to show up soon." 

I looked at her.

"I guess you're right Sora." I said, trying to calm down. I sat down next to her.

I heard a beeping noise and jumped. "Mail! Maybe someone found him!" I cried, Sora put her hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, you scared me." she said. I nodded and took out my mini computer.

"3 new." I muttered

To: 2SEXY4U@asianavenue.com 

From: kens_gurl@asianavenue.com 

Title: Re: Have you seen him?

Hey Matt,

Honestly, I haven't seen him all day. Well, I think I saw him running towards the school. It didn't look like he was looking where he was going. Well, after he tripped on a...Fire hydrant.

Yolei

To: 2SEXY4U@asianavenue.com

From: kaizer_boy@asianavenue.com

Title: Re: Have you seen him?

Hey,

I saw him pass by my classroom earlier today. He was muttering something, I think he said Patamon.

Ken

To: 2SEXY4U@asianavenue.com

From: KendoMaster@asianavenue.com

Title: Re: Have you seen him?

I saw him! He was running. And he was crying to!

Cody

"Thats it!" I cried, "The digi-world!" I hit the [REPLY] button on my mini comp.

~*~Kari's POV~*~

"Ugh...We've looked everywhere Kari!" Davis whined, sitting down on a bench.

"He's got to be here somewhere." I muttered. I heard something beeping.

"Again!" Davis cried, waving his hands in the air.

"You know, you're really getting on my nerves right now." I replied sharply. I looked at the message.

To: kaizer_boy@asianavenue.com, PinkKitty@asianavenue.com, KendoMaster@asianavenue.com, kens_gurl@asianavenue.com

From: 2SEXY4U@asianavenue.com

Title: Re: Re: Have you seen him?

I found out where he is! He went to the Digi-world!

Matt

"Yes! Thats it! The Digi-World! C'mon Davis!"

"Aw..."

"Fine then! Stay! But I'm going to get TK!" I cried and ran off. All I cared about now was TK. I had no clue why, but I just had to see him. I was so worried.

I made a sharp turn and ran into the school. I skidded to a stop in the computer room and took out my Digi-vice.

"Digi-Port open!"

The next thing I knew I stumbled into the Digi-world. I looked around. 

"TK?! Where are you?!" I called. I heard leave rustling behind me. I spun around cautiously and gasped.

"TK?!"

TK was staring at me. His blue eyes I used to always get lost in, now blank. It was like staring into a blue oblivion. What happened?

"TK! Wh...What happened? Why are you here?!" I asked, half-shouting. I stared into the blue nothingness.

"I should be asking you the same thing." he replied plainly. I saw him smirk and raise a hand up. There was a short silence.

"I'll give you three seconds to get out of here...1..."

"TK?! What're you doing?!" 

"...2..."

"TK!"

"...3. Times up." TK said, and snapped his finger. The ground started rumbling. The earth below me began to crack. I froze with horror. "TK...?"

I felt someone grab me and push me away just in time before the ground bursted apart. 

"Angewomon!" I cried, hugging her. "Thank-- Oh my God..." I gazed up at a creature that flew out of the earth. 

"Is that...Angemon?" I muttered.

"No." I heard TK say, "This is DarkAngemon." He smirked, "He's much bigger, stronger and much more powerful than Angemon." I gasped.

"Angewomon...What happened to him?" I asked, frozen with fear.

"Thats what I'm trying to figure out." Angewomon said, shaking her head. All of a sudden, I heard a squeaky voice laughing.

"Who's there!?" I cried. 

"Well, well, well. Lookie what I have here. The Child of Light. I was expecting the Child of Friendship to come, but you'll do just fine." The voice said. I gasped.

"Puppetmon..." I muttered.

"Correct!!" It said, and jumped of a tree. I found myself standing face to face with Puppetmon.

"I'm going to have my revenge! Na na nana na!" Puppetmon said childishly. "Ahh...Good Job TK, my puppet. You did just great." 

"Puppet?!" I shouted in shock. 

"Very good job TK...My old, so called, 'Playmate'" Now we really are friends aren't we?" The Digimon laughed hysterically. "Now desTROY them!"

I saw TK nod. "Go DarkAngemon! Get them!" he ordered.

The huge DarkAngemon flew over to me. He raised his staff high, and brought it down.

"AAHHH!!" I screamed and closed my eyes. But, I didn't feel anything. I looked up. "Angewomon!"

Angewomon was blocking the staff.

"Get--out--of--here!" she said to me. I shook my head furiously.

"NO! I'm not leaving you here!" I stared at TK, his eyes still blank. "TK! STOP THIS!" He didn't listen. "TK! PLEASE! STOP IT!"

"Theres no use! Haha! The Child of Hope is under my spell! He can't hear you! And he only takes orders from his MASTER!" Puppetmon said, laughing once more. I glared at him, then back at TK.

"TK! IT'S ME! KARI! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

TK looked at me. "K...Ka...Kari?" he whispered.

It was working. "Yes TK! It's me! Now please! Stop this!"

TK stared at me for awhile...Then shook his head. He looked back at DarkAngemon. "DESTROY THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" he roared.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"NO! TK! PLEASE STOP THIS!"

I heard Puppetmon laughing like crazy behind me.

I didn't know what to do. I was so scared...So worried...Oh TK...What happened to you? Theres nothing I could say to make him stop...Nothing...

Tell him.

Tell him what? 

Tell him...You love him

But...Do I?

I was so confused. TK was my best friend. He always will be. He's always been there with me...Right by my side...I couldn't imagine life without him...

Yes.

I _did _love him. With all my heart, I loved him.

"TK...I...I love you..."

TK froze. He turned his head towards me again. "You...Love me...?" 

I nodded. "I'm so sorry TK! I love you! I--I know that I--I've hurt you and ignored you...but, but I love you. No one else. I guess I've denied myself too many times. You--You're the most important thing in m-my life right now..."

TK stood motionless. I continued to stare into the blue nothingness. 

"DarkAngemon! STOP!"

DarkAngemon obeyed and withdrew his staff. Angewomon collapsed to the ground.

"NO! TK! SHE'S LYING!" I heard Puppetmon shout.

TK shook his head. "Kari...You...Love me...?"

DarkAngemon's black feathers turned white.

"I...I never knew..." TK muttered. I could see the color coming back in his eyes. DarkAngemon's size returned back to normal. 

"NO! TK! DON'T LISTEN TO HER! DESTROY HER! NOW!"

TK turned his head to Puppetmon. "Your spell is gone. Now shut up." He muttered. "Get him Angemon." TK said softly. Angemon flew to Puppetmon. He drew back his hand.

"HAND OF FATE!" He shouted, and shot a blast from his fist. 

"NOO!!" Puppetmon screamed, as he dissolved in thin air. "I...Will...Return..." And Puppetmon was gone. 

"Kari!" TK shouted. He ran to me and I hugged him. I felt warm tears on my shoulder.

"I'm so...so sorry..." TK whispered to me. I patted his back. 

"Its ok TK...Its ok...It was Puppetmon who did that...You didn't choose to." I whispered into his ear. TK raised his head. I stared into the blonde youth's blue eyes. They were beautiful. They were the loving eyes I once, and still do, love.

"But first I want you to explain things TK." I said, TK nodded. 

"I...I was upset-- really upset that you and Davis...were a couple. I needed someone to talk to, and that was Patamon." he explained. I listened.

"But when I got to the Digiworld, I saw Angemon. He looked different though; red eyes, black feathers, and he was much bigger. Then I saw Puppetmon. He told me that he changed Angemon, made him stronger...Just for me. He said that he wanted me to be his friend. It was De ja vu all over again. When I refused, he did something. I don't remember what though." he stared at the ground, "It was like waking up from a dream. And I just woke up...Woke up when you said you loved me."

I lifted TK's head and stared into his blue eyes. They weren't the blank nothingness I had had seen before...They were clearer, lighter, and more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. Not a blue oblivion, but a pool of hope. These were the Child of _Hope's _eyes.

I brought TK's lips to mine and made a trail of gentle kisses to his lips, where they rested. TK pulled away.

"But--But What about Davis? I...I thought you--"

I silenced him with a deep kiss, and we stood there. Not caring about anything; not Davis, not about anyone around us. Just...Not caring. 

I loved him...and he loved me.

We heard footsteps coming from behind us. 

I heard the proud laughing of Tai and Matt, the 'Aww...'s of Yolei and Sora, the sighs of relief of Ken, Cody, and Izzy...and the uncontrollable sobbing of Davis.

But we paid no heed.

We had each other and that's all that mattered...

-----

Whoa...I even surprised myself on this one! I'd never think any of my fanfics would end up as good as this. XD. And this is my first fic...without any cussing! hehe. So, how'd you like it? Please r/r! Thanks!


End file.
